A Dangerous Game
by Dana1
Summary: A rumor backstage starts a dangerous game between The Authority, League of Nations, and Roman Reigns and his family.
1. New Member

Title: A Dangerous Game

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Warnings: Violence and curse words

Summary: A rumor backstage starts a dangerous game between The Authority, League of Nations, and Roman Reigns and his family.

Author's note: I wasn't sure where to start this but thank to RAW tonight, I'm going with the night after Royal Rumble.

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize.

Roman Reigns pulled his hair back into a pony tail as he got ready for RAW on January 25th in Miami Florida. He was excited about the show after winning the Royal Rumble. He had a lot of doubts after having to fight 29 other wrestlers including his brother in arms Dean Ambrose. They were the last two in the end and had shaken hands backstage.

"Hey Uce," his cousin, Jey Uso, called as he walked into the locker room. "You hear about the League of Nations?"

"What about them," he asked as he poured water over his hair. It was a habit he carried over from his Shield days.

"They are telling everyone in catering that they have a new member that's debuting tonight. They said it's going to shock the whole locker room that they got him to join. Sheamus told Jimmy and Naomi that we better be watching."

"It's probably Kevin Owens." Roman said as he laced up his boots. "That was the talk last night after he pinned Dean with Del Rio's help."

"Yeah but it's the way they were saying it. I don't know man. I got a bad feeling."

"I've got a bad feeling too," Roman said, "and their name is McMahon. I'm hoping you, Jimmy, and Dean have my back tonight." He said sticking out his fist.

"You don't even have to ask." Jey said hitting his fist. "Where is Dean anyway?"

"He said he was coming to the arena with Renee," he said referring to Dean's girlfriend Renee Young. "You know Dean. He's always late."

"True that." Jey said with a grin. "I'm going to go talk to Jimmy. We've got a match with New Day and the Dudleys tonight." He said and left.

Roman picked up his belt. He was ready for whatever the Authority threw at him tonight. He was in Miami. There was a good chance his cousin Rock was going to be there.

* * *

At the beginning of the show Roman went out to the ring for his handicap match against all four of the Wyatts. He wasn't at all surprised when he was told that was who he was wrestling tonight. He was more surprised it wasn't against all four of the League of Nations. He stood in the ring waiting.

The Titan Tron came to life but it wasn't the Wyatts. It was Sheamus standing there with Renee Young. The camera panned to the left showing Rusev and Alberto Del Rio. Renee wasn't looking at Sheamus. She was looking at something off camera on the right. Her eyes looked large even from where Roman stood. Something was wrong. Roman's gut twisted not liking this one bit. Where was Wade Barrett?

"Congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble," Sheamus said grabbing Renee's arm that held the mic. Renee turned to look at Sheamus. She tried to pull her arm back and he whispered something in her ear and she stopped. He turned to look into the camera again. "I mean you came out at number 27 and won it all. You eliminated your best friend even. Not to mention me, Big Show, and Ryback." He did mock applause yanking the mic finally out of Renee's hands. Renee ran away as fast as her heels would allow her.

Rusev moved to stop her but Sheamus stopped him. "Don't worry about her," he said in a voice that was barely audible on camera.

Roman was really not liking this. He took a mic that a ring technician handed to him. "What do you want Sheamus?" he demanded.

"I want to issue a challenge for Fast Lane. Myself and the newest member of the League of Nations versus you and a partner of your choosing."

"Newest member," Michael Cole asked from ringside. "There was talk tonight that there was going to be another member of the League of Nations. I wonder who it is?"

"You and Owens?" roman asked. "Dean and I can beat both of you.'

"That might be a little difficult to do fella," Sheamus said as he turned his head to look to his right. "Kevin Owens didn't join the League of Nations. He did."

Sheamus manhandled the cameraman until he was showing the right. Off to the right standing next to King Barrett was Dean Ambrose. "Isn't that right fella?"

Dean didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

* * *

Notes: I had fun writing this chapter. Looks can be very deceiving. I wrote how everyone was situated and reacting backstage for a reason.


	2. I Need Your Help

Roman was beyond pissed as he headed backstage. He hadn't even waited for his match with the Wyatts. He was starting to wonder if that match was even supposed to happen. He grabbed one of the backstage agents. "Where's the League," he demanded.

"I…I don't know." He said.

"Roman!" A voice yelled.

Roman let go of the agent and turned around to see Renee Young running towards him. She had kicked her shoes off at one point. The Canadian didn't stop running until she was in front of Roman.

"We've got to go," she said breathlessly.

"Where's the League?" Roman demanded.

"That's where we need to go. We need to get there before they leave."

"I'm surprised you're wanting me to stop them," Roman said folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't about to trust anyone at the moment especially Dean's girlfriend.

"We need to go," she said. "We can't be too late." She said and headed back the way she came.

Roman followed her. "I can't believe Dean betrayed me and joined the League. Not after what Seth pulled."

She stopped. "You really think…" she stopped and kept going without finishing the sentence. Now wasn't the time to argue. They had to move fast.

When they arrived at the interview area they found it empty. "Where did they go," Renee asked JoJo who was getting ready for her own interview segment.

She shrugged. "I don't know they were gone before I was called to interview New Day."

"Well, well, well." Xavier Woods said as he, Kofi Kingston, and Big E Langston approached. "Looks like you lost your friend." He had a huge smirk on his face. "I'd watch your cousins. They'll probably turn on you too. You need unicorns for friends. They never betray you right guys?" he asked his friends who voiced their agreement.

Roman punched Xavier Woods and his horn came off. He found himself brawling with all three members of New Day.

Renee felt like pulling her hair out. She'd have to find someone else to help her but who? She was about to head for the locker rooms when she saw the Usos coming to lend their cousin a hand. She grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him away. "I need your help." She said tugging him away. He tugged his own arm away and looked at the blond.

"Roman and Jey need my help." He said turning to go back to where his twin and cousin were brawling. Roman was so angry he was having no trouble beating up Xavier and Kofi.

"Dean needs your help more." She said.

"Say what?" Jimmy asked following as she walked away. He needed a better understanding of what happened. "He joined the League of Nations he doesn't need my help." 

"You didn't see…" Renee stopped. "No I guess you wouldn't have. I don't have time to explain just come with me."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Fine but we have to hurry. I think they might at least be in the trainer's room."

"Trainer's room? For what?"

"Because we stabbed him with a knife," King Barrett said charging at Jimmy knocking him to the ground. Rusev and Sheamus came up to them and they started brawling. The three men had no trouble taking the Samoan down. They knocked him out.

"What should we do with him?" Barrett asked.

"Lock him and Renee into the room. We've got to go."

Renee and Jimmy were dragged into a room and locked inside.

"Yeah we got them outta the way. He's…" the voice trailed off as the League walked away.

Renee sat on the hard floor next to Jimmy who was still unconscious. This was a nightmare. Roman had no idea what was going on and she had no idea if Dean was okay. She didn't have her cellphone to call anyone. What was going to happen to them?

DDD

Notes: Next chapter will be a flashback of what happened and where Dean is.


	3. Trap

Pain was the one thing that was keeping Dean from slipping into complete consciousness. He had no idea where he was, or if Renee and the cameraman were still in danger. All he knew was someone was someone was propping him up against a wall.

He should have known they were up to something when Kevin Owens was standing there in the parking garage waiting for them. Dean was kicked himself. He was smarter than that. Growing up on the streets of Cincinnati had put in him a sense of not trusting anyone, and yet he walked right into a trap.

 _Dean lifted his bag out of the trunk of his rental car. He reached in and pulled Renee's out and handed it to her. He started reaching for the case when he remembered he was no longer Intercontinental Champion. He shut the lid of the trunk and turned around. He pulled up the handle of his bag and headed to the bank of elevators._

" _Look it's the former Intercontinental Champion," a French Canadian accent greeted them. Dean scowled. He knew it could only belong to the man who defeated him for the Intercontinental Title, Kevin Owens._

" _What do you want," Dean asked._

 _The Canadian smirked. "Oh not much. I already have my Intercontinental Title back."_

 _"So you are here to gloat," Renee asked._

 _Dean grabbed her hand ready to move quickly. He didn't want her to get caught up in this if Kevin started a fight. He knew that was the reason Owens was there. It had to be._

 _Kevin shook his head. "Not at all," he said, "I'm just waiting for some friends."_

" _You have friends," Dean scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." Owens seemed more of a loner that Dean was._

" _Oh believe it," he said dropping his smirk. "Here they come now."_

 _Dean turned around quickly and saw the League of Nations were behind him. "Run Renee." He said before launching himself at the leader, Sheamus. He knew he couldn't take down all of the League and Owens, but he never backed down from a fight. He kept throwing punches until he felt something go through his leather jacket. He reached behind himself and felt a hole but no blood. "That was my favorite leather jacket."_

" _Oh I didn't realize," Alberto said. "Here let me take it off for you." He lunged at Dean and knocked him down. The two men struggled but Rusev went over to help and they yanked Dean's jacket off of him. That was when Dean got a good look at the knife in Del Rio's hand. Dean started struggling in earnest. He had to get himself and Renee after him. He wasn't sure if the League was going to kill them and he didn't want to stay around to find out._

 _Renee dug in her purse for her Cellphone. She wasn't going to leave Dean here but she knew they needed help. She turned the phone off and that was when Lana came up to her and grabbed the cellphone out of her hand. She smashed it with her heel. "No one's going to help you." She said. Renee started fighting with the Russian woman but stopped when she heard a cry._

 _She turned around to see that they had pulled Dean up to his feet by his hair. Sheamus grabbed the knife from Del Rio. "Now you're both coming with us."_

" _What if we don't," Dean demanded as he tried to get loose from Barrett and Rusev's hold._

" _We'll start cutting up your girlfriend."_

 _Dean stopped struggling._

 _Renee threw a punch at Lana._

" _Not smart," Rusev said coming up to his fiancée's aid. He started to grab her and Dean went to stop him. He got no more than a foot away before he crumpled to the ground with a knife in his back._

"Yeah." Alberto's voice brought him back to the present. "I'm just waiting for Sheamus to tell me where to take him. Bleeding's stopped. Fine we'll meet you there."

Dean was dragged away from the wall and his vision started to spin. He crumpled to the ground from shock.


	4. Blackmail

Notes: Italics stand for flashbacks. Sorry for the short chapters but I'm giving this like puzzle pieces. Eventually the flashbacks and real time will catch up to each other.

Roman stood up and surveyed the damage he had caused to New Day. They were sprawled around backstage. He went over to Jey, who was just picking himself up from where had been punching Langston.

"Where's Jimmy," Jey asked looking for his twin brother. He hadn't seen him since they arrived to help Roman.

Roman started to look around also. He noticed Renee was gone as well. "Renee's gone. Maybe she talked him into helping her find Dean and the League of Nations."

"Great," Jey said angrily before kicking Kofi. "This was a trap. She's probably working with them and they're beating Jimmy up right now."

"Roman," a voice called.

Roman scowled. He knew who that voice belonged to. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. "What do you want," he asked turning to face the Billion Dollar Princess.

"You both need to come with me," she said looking at watch.

"Why should we," Jey demanded.

"I know where Jimmy is, and I know something you don't know about the League. We can stand here and argue if you want but there is a life in jeopardy right now."

"If you've hurt Jimmy…" Jey started to say.

"Jimmy's not the one in danger," Stephanie said as she briskly walked to the room that the Authority was using as an office.

Jey and Roman exchanged looks before following her.

DDD

 _Dean came to with a start. He was lying on a cold hard surface. His back felt like it was on fire. "R…en…ee," he croaked._

' _I'm right here," Renee said. He felt her squeeze his hand._

" _Good you're awake," Sheamus' voice said from somewhere above him._

 _Dean was dragged to his feet by two strong arms. The arms held him up to keep him for toppling over. "What do you want," he asked._

" _We want you to join the League of Nations."_

" _You're kidding right," he struggled with each word. He didn't want to give the League the satisfaction of seeing him pass out._

" _Why would he join your group," Renee asked. "You just stabbed him."_

 _Stabbed me? Dean thought trying to remember what happened. He vaguely remembered that Alberto Del Rio had a knife. He had tried to stop Rusev from attacking Renee and then pain. They must have done it when his back was turned._

" _We can do a lot worse if he doesn't join," Sheamus said. "We can make an example out of you." He said leering at Renee._

" _I'll do it," Dean said not wanting Renee to get hurt or worse._

" _Here," Sheamus said handing Renee Dean's phone. "I want you to call Kevin Dunn and tell him that you and Dean are running late and you'll be there as soon as possible. Don't even think of telling him anything else."_

 _Renee took the phone from him shakily. Dean's head dropped as he lost consciousness due to blood loss. Renee dialed Kevin Dunn's phone with shaking hands. She saw that Sheamus was standing very close to Dean watching her._

 _Dunn answered the phone almost right away._

" _Hello," he asked his voice coming through the speaker phone._

" _Hi Kevin it's Renee." Sheamus had the knife pointed at Dean again, so she continued quickly. "Dean and I are running late. He forgot something at the hotel so we had to go back."_

 _Dunn chuckled. "That's Dean. Always late or forgetting something. No problem Renee. Let me know when you get here. You are scheduled to interview the League of Nations at the start of the show."_

" _Will do." She said and hung up._

" _You guys stay here," he said to Rusev and Del Rio. He handed Del Rio the knife. "Barrett and I need to stir up a rumor." He said and left the room._

 _Rusev dropped Dean to the ground. He landed hard but didn't wake up._


End file.
